Bruno Filipovich
Bruno Filipovich is the main character in Season 3 of Criminal Case where he serves as a Detective of Fario Police Department. Prior to his promotion he was a suspect in the murder investigation of Deputy Chief of Division 49 Leon McDonald in Fly Higher, Fall Harder (Case #9 of Fario) and four more individuals in Fario (Secrets from Beginnings). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in three other cases. Profile 24 years old, now Homicide Detective turn Inspector, Bruno has black hair and green eyes. In his first appearance, he wears a black street shirt with speak on right side and camo t-shirt under it. He also has shoulder speaker on his right side of the shirt and police badge on the left side. He also wears sunglasses and has a couple of bruises. Its also known that he know self-defense techniques. In his first and second quasi-suspect appearance, his bruise has healed. In his second suspect appearance, now 25-years-old, Bruno wears black unbuttoned shirt revealing his gun and sky blue T-Shirt. He is also seen wearing a police badge. In his third suspect appearance, he has a scar under his right eye. In his fourth suspect appearance, his scar has healed and he has a windburn. Events of Criminal Case Fly Higher, Fall Harder He was interrogated for the first time after he told the player that he is the one who ordered to report the murder. He said that he hear window break sound and hard ground hit. Team approached him once again after player recover message from victim's badge. Bruno said that he just didn't belong here, that he felt like a king here and because of his overpower he fire five important people for his undercover mission. He needed to interrogate him again in AI after his saliva was found of another part of 100 000 fishy dollars who got stolen from robbery-murder case. He said that he got that money from the local drug dealer, his informant, Naomi Parker and when his people noticed that bills are fishy, the order to throw them in the trash. 50 Shades of Green On Edge of The War Money Can't Buy a Life Murder Around The Clock One More Heir Down The Darkness of the Night Doom And Gloom Case appearances *Fly Higher, Fall Harder (Case #9 of Fario) *50 Shades of Green (Case #11 of Fario) *On Edge of The War (Case #15 of Fario) *Money Can't Buy a Life (Case #8 of Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)) *Murder Around The Clock (Case #21 of Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)) *One More Heir Down (Case #42 of Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)) *The Darkness of the Night (Case #45 of Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)) *Doom And Gloom (Case #46 of Fario (Secrets from Beginnings)) Gallery FarioBFilipovichC9.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Fly Higher, Fall Harder, 50 Shades of Green and On Edge of The War BrunoSFB.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Money Can't Buy a Life BrunoC21.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Murder Around The Clock BrunoC42.png|Bruno, as he appeared in One More Heir Down Bruno_Watch.png|Bruno, as he appeared in The Darkness of The Night Bruno_New.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Doom And Gloom Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Suspects (Fario) Category:Characters (Fario) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Fario) Category:Suspects (SFB) Category:Characters (SFB) Category:Main Characters (SFB)